the_battle_for_a_mansion_yayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Debate
General The Great Debate is the 7th episode of TBFAMY. It involves a pre-elimination scene with Penguin stating that the season is nearing it's end, during the elimination, Rabbit is eliminated. The final challenge is a vote for who should win the mansion, but there's a tie, so the remaining contestants prepare a speech on why they should win, and there's a viewer vote to win. Plot Before the elimination, Penguin states his role in the series and the fact the season is nearing it's end, he then starts the elimination, and Dog is safe with 0 votes, Ant is safe with 2 votes, and Rabbit is out with 5 votes, and the finalists are Ant and Dog. To see who wins, Penguin announces there will be a vote by the eliminated contestants to determine who wins TBFAMY. Tiger votes for Ant, because "he's kinda lame but he played a good game" Lioness votes for Dog, because she's cute and funny. Penguin asks who Cat is, and Cat says he was freed and returned to his normal self after Jake Paul's demon was expelled, and votes for Ant to win because Ant developed so much. Butterfly says she thinks Dog should win unlike the "traitor" Ant. Cow votes for Dog, wishing she could vote for both, but votes for Dog because Ant made her vomit. Finally, Rabbit votes for Ant because he thinks Ant deserves to win. Penguin announces that that there's a tie, and Dog asks if there will be a tiebreaker, and Ant asks what will happen if there's no tiebreaker. Penguin announces that there'll be a viewer vote to determine the winner, and the Dog says "May the player with the best fanbase win!" Ant and says "You betcha!", then Penguin says that the finalists will have to make a speech and dress up if they want to win and Dog calls the requirements to win "cliche" and Ant says he'll do it because it could help him win. After everyone got dressed and prepared their speeches, Penguin announces the final 2 and announces that thew will state why they should win, and Ant goes first. His speech talked about his development throughout the series. Dog goes next and her speech, talking about how she played with her heart, her friendships, and the humor she brought to the season. Then Penguin announces that there'll be a vote to win. Transcript Penguin: Hello there! I'm Penguin! As you probably know, I am the host of the show "The Battle for a Mansion! Yay!" And we're almost down to our final 2. So time for elimination time! (After Penguin got to the elimination area) Penguin: We got 7 votes! That's the 1st time it increased! Anywho... Dog got zero votes... how surprising... Dog: (singing) Thank you faaaaaans! Penguin: And safe with 2 votes is... Ant! Rabbit, why are you happy? Your out with 5 votes! Rabbit: Because although I didn't win the mansion, I'm proud of where I've come! I thank you for this experience! Goodbye! (Rabbit walks away) Penguin: This may seem unoriginal, but we will just do an eliminated contestant vote to see who wins. Finalists: Uh, Laaaame! Penguin: Okay, we're going in elimination order for votes. Tiger, you're up first! Tiger: *sigh* Although he's kinda lame, Ant, you played a good game, and I want you to win! Penguin: Lioness, you next Lioness: I'm on Team Dog! She is so cute and funny! Penguin: Now it's- Wait, who are you? Cat: I am Cat! After the cleric expelled Jake's demon, I was freed, and returned to my normal Penguin: So, who should win, Cat? Cat: I think Ant should win, he developed so much! Penguin: Butterfly, who do you think should win? Butterfly: I think Dog should win! (turns angry) unlike that *BLEEP* traitor, Ant! Penguin: Now Cow, who do you think should win? Cow: I wish I could choose both! But sadly, Ant made me puke, so I have to say Dog! Penguin: And finally, Rabbit, who should win? Rabbit: Ant, dude, you deserve to win! Penguin: Okay, both Ant and Do got 3 votes! It's a tie! Dog: Oh cool! Is there gonna be a tiebreaker? Ant: If not, than what'll happen! Penguin: The viewers decide which one of you wins! Dog: May the player with the best fanbase win! Ant: You betcha! Penguin: And if you wanna win, you'll make a good speech and dress formal for the occasion! Dog: Boo! That's so cliche! Ant: If it could help me win, I'll do it! (After Ant and Dog got dressed and prepared their speeches...) Penguin: Ladies and gentlemen, it's me, Penguin! Here we have our final 2 for the show "The Battle for a Mansion! Yay!". Ant, a meek person at first, but he developed a lot! And Dog, who played with her heart, (and sense of humor), to charm viewers! The contestants are gonna state why they should win! Ant, your up first! Ant: Hey guys, I'm Ant! When I entered this show, I was a passive, meek person, but I developed throughout the show, I started doing better in challenges, feeling more confident, and forming (temporary) alliances! That is why I should win The Battle for a Mansion! Yay! Penguin: And Dog, you're up! Dog: Howdy! I am Dog! Here's why I should win this show! 1. I played with my heart the entire time, I didn't lie, cheat, or steal! 2.I had a lasting friendship! My friendship with Rabbit lasted since we were put on the same team! And number 3. I was a funny competitor who caused many of this show's humor! And with that, I should win! Penguin: So, who should win the show, cast your vote now! Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who should win the show. You caan vote up to 3 times! (No boxes with numbers for voteboxes because the finalist's voteboxes have a picture of the finalist next to their votebox) Trivia This is the first episode with a vote to win All the male contestants voted for Ant, while all the females voted for DogCategory:Episodes Category:S1 episodes